overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Episode 11
"Confusion and Understanding" (混乱と把握 Konran To Haaku) is the eleventh episode of the ''Overlord Anime'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on September 15, 2015. Summary Using scrying magic, Ainz Ooal Gown views Shalltear Bloodfallen in standby mode. He is irritated that he must resort to using a Divine Class item to resolve this matter. He receives a Message from Narberal Gamma stating he has been summoned by the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild who have become aware of Shalltear. Back at E-Rantel, Ainz now donning his armor attends a meeting headed by the Guildmaster, Pluton Ainzach. At the meeting are three other mythril ranked adventurer teams: Rainbow, Sky Wolf and Kralgra that have been summoned to deal with the vampire. Ainz wishing to minimize the damage caused by Shalltear's appearance, concocts a story that he his familiar with the vampire, Honyopenyoko, and has been hunting it. In addition he shows that he possesses a Sealing Crystal containing a seventh tier level spell. Momon insists that Darkness will fight against Honyopenyoko alone, arguing that involving others in the fight will simply increase the number of victims. Nearly all in the room acquiesce to his terms save Igvarge of Kralgra, who demands his group accompany Momon which the latter accepts. En route to the destination where Shalltear is located, Ainz has Kralgra killed, leaving their deaths to be blamed on Honyopenyoko. Albedo and Ainz then walk towards Shalltear, to whih Ainz reveals his magic ring, Shooting Star. He hopes that the wish granting magic of the ring will undo the spell on Shalltear. To his surprise the magic fails. Ainz panic-ally orders a retreat, teleporting himself and Albedo to a safer location. Albedo attempts to ask what is wrong, however Ainz goes through a tantrum of rage. Just as his undead racial effect kicks in, he calms down. Once calmed he tells Albedo the magic of a Divine Item didn't have any effect on the mind control placed on Shalltear. There is only one power that could do so, World Items. Ainz didn't think any World Items were in the New World, he orders Albedo that they must hurry to the Treasury to retrieve the World Items stored there. Albedo and Ainz are joined by Yuri Alpha in the Treasury. At the gate Ainz opens it to the inner sanctum. They encounter a strange octopus humanoid, that ALbedo recognizes as her creator Tabula Smaragdina. However she quickly corrects her self stating he is an imposter, causing Yuri to prepare for battle. Ainz orders them to stand down, as the imposter is really Pandora's Actor, the Area Guardian of the Treasury. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown locates Shalltear Bloodfallen. * Adventurer's Guild Meeting in E-Rantel. * Ainz's group dispose of Kralgra to keep the affair a secret. * Ainz discovers that Shalltear is under the mind control of a World Item. * Lockdown of the 1st~3rd Floor during Shalltear's Rebellion. * Ainz, Albedo and Yuri Alpha visit the Treasury. * Ainz, Albedo and Yuri Alpha meet Pandora's Actor. * Ainz decides and prepares to fight Shalltear alone. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Narberal Gamma * Albedo * Mare Bello Fiore * Hamsuke * Cocytus * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * Yuri Alpha * Ulbert Alain Odle (Avatara) * Tabula Smaragdina (Avatara) * Peroroncino (Avatara) New Characters * Pluton Ainzach * Moknach * Bellote * Igvarge * Pandora's Actor Abilities Used Known Abilities Tier Spells * Rabbit Ears * Wish Upon A Star * Teleportation Locations Known Locations * E-Rantel * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * Treasury ** Mausoleum Anime Notes * Ainz has located Shalltear Bloodfallen without visiting Nigredo and use her ability to locate her. * Shalltear isn't in her Valkyrie Form when Ainz located her. * Theo Rakheshir and Mayor Rettenmaier didn't make their appearance in the Adventurer’s Guild Meeting. * Cocytus and Mare Bello Fiore supervise the 1st~3rd Floor in the absence of Shalltear. * Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon are informed about Shalltear's Rebellion. * CZ2128 Delta didn't come along with Yuri Alpha to accompany Ainz and Albedo to the Treasury. * Ainz was not shown to have give the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to Pandora's Actor. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 01 Episodes